


Meeting the wicked witch (RGB Part 1)

by Troopes_Tent



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopes_Tent/pseuds/Troopes_Tent
Summary: "No. Don't "hello Miss" me, Walter Dolly." The woman in the witch costume put a finger over the other's mouth. "How do I know your name, you ask? You're a Broadway performer with a stunning voice and acting abilities. You're rather famous. But, you are trespassing."She removed her finger, and grabbed a wand from her belt."And trespassers get punished."





	Meeting the wicked witch (RGB Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the monster AU!  
> this is part One of RGB's (or my headcanon human name for him, Walter's) story. hope you enjoy it! uwu

_"I say, I said- I say,"_ Walter, who was also known as RGB, due to his multi colored hair (which was in the pattern of Green,Blue,Pink,Blue,Red,Pink,Yellow), walked towards one of his fellow actors after a six hour long practice session.

"Hm?" The other turned to face the rainbow headed dork.

"I've been hearing all kinds of things about some forest trail. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well...I've heard it's cursed. That whoever goes in there, never comes back."

"Ah...so that explains all of the missing posters around."

"Yeah." The fellow actor nodded. "Why do yo-"

 _"I say!_ Would you like to come with me into the woods?"

"What?!" They literally jumped from the pure shock that question gave. "Why would I do that?! That's _asking_ to die!"

"Oh please...it's probably just a rumor, honestly." Walter shrugged, leaning on his cane slightly.

"...go if you want, but I'm not coming with you." The other walked off, shaking their head and mumbling under their breath.

Walter let out a chuckle, shaking his own head slightly.

Humming _"A spoonful of sugar_ ", Walter picked up his cane, and went on his merry way towards the woods.

"Oh! Here's the trail!" He ran towards it, then went back to walking normally while he was on said trail. "Pssh…"cursed" woods. Ha! What a joke. Probably just made to make people not want to come here. It would make sense if this was a nature preserve."

Walter was so busy talking to himself, that he didn't even notice the taller...person(?) In Front of him.

" _Ahem._ " The figure cleared her throat. "Sir."

Hearing that made Walter snap out of it, and look up at the woman in..strange clothing. (Probably A witch costume of sorts…but he swore he saw the eyes on the fake tail blink.) "...ah. Hello mi-"

"No. Don't _"hello Miss"_ me, _Walter Dolly._ " The woman in the witch costume put a finger over the other's mouth. "How do I know your name, you ask? You're a Broadway performer with a stunning voice and acting abilities. You're rather famous. But, you are trespassing."  
She removed her finger, and grabbed a wand from her belt.  
_"And trespassers get punished."_

"...excuse?" Walter stared at her blankly. "So….that... _isn't_ a costume? He tilted his head to the side, which reminded the witch of a dog.

"Of course not, you big dope!" The woman crossed her arms. "Hmm…"

Walter swore he saw her face turn into a collection of different sized, glowing eyes, that looked into his oddly lonely soul; causing him to take a step back as a shiver went down his spine. _"W-what the h-hell-"_

"Ooh! I know _just_ the thing!~" the witch laughed to herself as she steadily aimed the wand right at his face. _"You'd better be watchful of the night, dear~"_  
And with that, green light formed In Front of the wand, forming the shape of a eye. It then hit Walter, making him stumble back and hold his chest. A burning sensation was felt in his ears, nose, and eyes.

 

The witch simply grinned, and used her wand to cast another spell that pushed Walter right out of the forest with a cackle.

Walter leaned on a nearby tree, closing his eyes and covering his ears. The ends of his ears became slightly sharp, his nose was able to detect smells in higher detail, his teeth grew sharp, and his sense of vision turned a bit darker than it was before.  
After all that was done, the burning sensation stopped, giving him a moment to breathe, recollect himself,and go home.  
He spent the walk home thinking...

What does _"be watchful of the night"_ mean…?


End file.
